The Quadwizard championship
by Bluepancakelady
Summary: 10 demigods go to hogwarts year 4 of harry potter. if you hadn't guessed it. a lot of Percabeth, not a lot of Solangelo i think.


**Hii, first crossover. Don't know if it's good. I think it could be a little better. Please review and use constructive criticism. Don't expect a lot of updates. I'm just very lazy.**

Piper POV

I woke up with screaming of drew, about F****** crocs, CROCS! Luckily my alarm would've woken me up 3 minutes later but still. Ughh.

I brushed my teeth, picked some clothes, I didn't really check what and I braided my hair with a feather in it. Then I walked towards breakfast. I walked slowly because I didn't start very well. I looked at the Demeter cabin it crumbled in half because Percy had a nightmare 2 days ago. I looked in front of me and I saw Percabeth come out of the Athena cabin, Annabeth had the Nightmare this time. Everyone allowed them to sleep together but Zeus didn't want to change the plan about not a boy and girl alone in the same cabin in the same bed, except if they had a nightmare. Zeus even checked more if they followed that rule. Ridiculous, Right? Well no one could change his mind. They slowly walked towards the lake to take a rest. You could see they didn't sleep that well. Jason came running to me and gave me a kiss on the check

"The one who is last at breakfast is a useless paperclip!" He said while trying to get a head start. Mean. I ran after him, of course he won. We met with the Seven, apparently Leo isn't dead, that idiot. And he brought Calypso.

We started eating, we didn't care about the table settings anymore. Everyone was there except Percabeth. Then they walked in. Annabeth wore a dark blue hoody from Percy, very dark grey converse and some black jeans and Percy wore a black hoodie, black jeans and black converse. They looked very tired with blue under their eyes. Most conversations stopped, like usual when they came in. they walked towards us. They sat down next to each other. They almost ate nothing if it was a good day they would eat half a pile of pancakes but mostly they just ate a half pancake, today Annabeth ate a half pancake and drank some jus d'orange, and Percy just ate a quarter of a pancake and just took one tiny swig of water. We all noticed but saying something would only make him angry, or sad. They started to stand so they could leave, when Chiron galloped towards us.

"Can I speak with you 10 (the Seven, Calypso, Nico and Will) in 10 minutes?"

There came some yesses and yeahs.

Then he turned and ran towards the big house.

"Well let's go." Jason said

"The last is a stupid stickman!"

We all ran except Percabeth. It probably a very long night.

When we were all there Chiron started to talk.

"I have some new kind of quest for you." Before we could interrupt him he added "it's pretty save, like a protect quest. You go to a school to protect a boy, are you interested?"

"No" Percy was the first to reply, it sounded very angry.

"Just... Hear me out." Chiron said helplessly. "It's at a school for wizards, my friend Albus Dumbledore asked for the best demigods, and after that visit lady Hecate came and requested this quest. So here we are. The information you need will be told after you agree."

"No" Percy said stubbornly "I won't risk my life or make anything worse for a person I don't know. I won't go to school. I've got plans you know? I'm going to visit Mom soon and you aren't going to stop me from that with this stupid quest!" his voice started to raise, Annabeth grabbed his arm and started whispering in his ear.

"Chiron could you please just explain about it? Please? Otherwise it's a big no" Annabeth said softly while looking at Percy.

"Well… alright. What do you know about witches?

"You mean with long noses and big pimples on noses ugly teeth?" Leo said with a crooked troublemaker grin.

"Or like BibbediBabbedeeBoo?" I butted in.

"No the ones with ones and Latin spells, and they look normal, Leo. Well wizards exist" He looked expectantly in our eyes like he expected us to laugh. I mean Greek gods are alive is weirder than wizards that are real, Right?

"Well you need to protect a boy, named Harry Potter against Voldemort."

"Voldypants?" Leo tried to crack a joke but no one really laughed.

"When you go to sleep tonight Hecate will let you know everything you should know about the quest and the wizarding world. By the way you have to compete in the quad wizard championship, you'll know more of it tomorrow. So who is in?"

Everyone looked at each other, we slowly all said yes. Then Annabeth said yes. We all looked expectantly at Percy. "I don't know… I don't want to but if Annabeth is going. I'm in" he said with a sigh. He looked pretty depressed.

"Yeah we are going to-"Leo said excitingly

"Chiron what is the name of the school?" Frank asked

"Hogwarts" He said with a big, big sigh.

We all started laughing, Leo was laughing so hard he had tears flow out of his eyes, he even fell on the floor. I looked towards Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was chuckling softly and Percy smiled a very small smile. It looked like he just laughed because Annabeth laughed. He probably missed that.

We said our goodbye and went back towards our cabins. We did some activities then we went to bed. For once we didn't get woken up by screaming from Percabeth

**And Cut**

**What did you think? Hate it, love it? Let me know.**

**It won't be longer probably but please say what you think was it too cut off, too detailed on the wrong parts? Too Percabeth? I really hate the quotation mark right now.**

**For another PJO/HOO fanfic idea, Do you have a question for a god, please tell the question, if you already have an answer you can send the answer too. **

**Thank you, Love, moi**


End file.
